


End Of The World As We Know It

by ruric



Category: Jericho (US 2006), Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Written for oteap's 2009 prompt: Jericho/SPN, Jake/Dean, road to nowhere
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009





	End Of The World As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oteap's 2009 prompt: Jericho/SPN, Jake/Dean, road to nowhere

Turns out the world did end with a bang rather than a whimper – only problem was the bang that ended everything wasn't the bang they'd thought. In the months after the bombs Jake had thought it was all over – he spent most of the year that followed convinced they weren't going to make it. But they did - the town pulled through and he and Hawkins had made it to Texas and for two years that followed everyone seemed to think they were in with a chance of starting over and doing it right.

Then the real bang happened, the one that took everything they'd been trying to rebuild and shook it apart while things people had only thought existed in dreams and nightmares crawled out from the shadows and walked the streets preying on anything they could find.

He'd lost his family and then most of his friends and in the end there was nothing worth staying for.

He'd packed a rucksack and walked out of town not sure whether it was despair or a death wish that was driving him, only knowing he couldn't stay any longer and watch it all fall apart.

It's not even as if he's getting away, not while there's a guy called Sam - who wears white suit but has the darkness of death in his eyes - who's promising those who're left miracles if they just follow him.

Jake hasn't a clue what he's going to do – only knows that he can't live with himself if he doesn't try to stop it. Sam's out West so that's where Jake is going, one step at a time and with no-one to guard his back, and each day he survives he's counting as a minor victory in a war he doesn't know how to fight.

His boots are kicking up puffs of dust and he's almost lost to the rhythm of taking one step after another - no matter how dangerous it is to let his mind wander and not pay attention - when he becomes aware of the purr of an engine approaching.

It's been so long since he's seen a car or another person and he watches it approach with a slack jawed bemusement laced with suspicion.

The car pulls alongside and the window winds down. Jake stoops to look inside and see's a guy who's whipcord lean, green eyed and with a wickedly jagged scar across one cheek. Jake doesn't miss the gun cradled in the guy's lap, the array of crucifixes, salt and herbs scattered around the inside of the car.

"Where you headed?" the guy asks and there's genuine curiosity in his eyes and a determined set to his jaw.

"Nowhere," cause if there's one thing Jake's learned out here on his own it's a degree of circumspection.

"Roads don’t go to nowhere they all go somewhere...and this one's heading west."

Jake huffs a laugh and his voice is rusty with disuse. "Well I guess I'm heading west then."

The guy sends him an assessing look and Jake knows he's been weighed and measured but doesn't know yet whether he's been found wanting. Then he reaches down, pulls a silver flask free and tosses it onto the passenger seat.

"Take a drink, you look a little thirsty."

The test's so obvious it's painful but Jake reaches slowly though the window, takes the flask and unstoppers it before sniffing cautiously. He's betting his life on the hope that what's inside is nothing more than holy water and herbs as he raises it to his lips and takes a long, cool swallow.

"I'm not one of them..." he leans down and in through the window, offers the guy his flask back, "... how 'bout you?"

The guy sends him a feral grin, takes a healthy swig and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Neither am I but I'm interesting in stopping them. You want a ride?"


End file.
